parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Frog Detective
Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Tad (LeapFrog) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Leap (LeapFrog) *Olivia Flaversham - Marie (The Aristocats) *Hiram Flaversham - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Professor Ratigan - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Fidget - Chula the Tarantula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Toby - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mrs. Judson - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Bartholomew - Parappa the Rapper *Felicia - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *The Barmaid - Terk (Tarzan) *Miss Kitty - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Destiny (Finding Dory) and Lily (LeapFrog) *Queen Mousetoria - Hyacinth Hippo (Fantasia) *Disguised Criminal - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Juggling Octopus - Winnie the Pooh *Frog and Salamander - Pumbaa and Timon (The Lion King; 1994) *Piano Mouse - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mouse with a Crutch - Donkey (Shrek) *Client from Hampstead - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *The Bartender - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) Scenes *The Great Frog Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Opening Titles *The Great Frog Detective part 2 - Leap Finds Marie *The Great Frog Detective part 3 - Enter Tad *The Great Frog Detective part 4 - Enter Cat R. Waul *The Great Frog Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Frog Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Nick Wilde! *The Great Frog Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Frog Detective part 8 - Chula Kidnaps Marie/The Chase *The Great Frog Detective part 9 - 'There's Always A Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Frog Detective part 10 - Cat R. Waul's Plan *The Great Frog Detective part 11 - Tad's Observation *The Great Frog Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Frog Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Frog Detective part 14 - Bar Fight/Following Chula *The Great Frog Detective part 15 - Tad and Cat R. Waul's Confrontation *The Great Frog Detective part 16 - Cat R. Waul's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Frog Detective part 17 - 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Frog Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Frog Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase *The Great Frog Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl *The Great Frog Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Frog Detective part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Movie Used *The Great Mouse Detective Clips Used *LeapFrog *The Aristocats *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Zootopia *Cats Don't Dance *Parappa the Rapper *Parappa the Rapper 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan *Robin Hood *Finding Dory *Fantasia *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone Gallery LetterFactroy.avi 000630479.jpg|Tad as Basil of Baker Street Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Dr. David Q. Dawson Marie.jpg|Marie as Olivia Flaversham Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Hiram Flaversham Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Professor Ratigan T-R-Chula.png|Chula the Tarantula as Fidget Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Toby Sawyer-2.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Judson IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Bartholomew Zira.jpg|Zira as Felicia Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as the Barmaid Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Miss Kitty Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny and LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Miss Kitty's Sisters Hyacinth Hippo.jpg|Hyacinth Hippo as Queen Mousetoria Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Disguised Criminal Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as the Juggling Octopus Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as the Frog Timon.jpg|Timon as the Salamander Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as the Piano Mouse Donkey.jpg|Donkey as the Mouse with a Crutch Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_26.jpg|26 as the Client from Hampstead King-louie.jpg|King Louie as the Bartender Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs